Detente
by Deandra
Summary: Eldarion was good at everything he attempted, except love. Part 69 of the Elfwine Chronicles, but this is a 3 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Détente**

_**Part 69 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: What does Eldarion have to do with the Elfwine Chronicles, you ask? Read on, to find out! I did manage to tie it together, and since all these characters and "previous situations" referred to are from the Chronicles, it seemed right to include this in the series rather than have it stand alone.**_

_**AUTHOR'S PLEA: My longtime readers will probably suspect why I'm asking this, but I would like input on what single word or phrase you would use to describe Eomer, Faramir, Aragorn and Elfwine. I did something similar with the guys describing their wives, but I'm having trouble pegging the guys.**_

**(Feb, 22 IV) **

**Chapter 1 **

Eldarion gazed on the scene before him with utter boredom. In many ways, Elfwine was his closest friend, and he loved his sister dearly, but he could not help envy them the happiness they had found in each other. His eyes fell on his parents, noticing a look or a touch between them, that likely was unobserved by most in the room, but reminded him of their special bond with one another. And, yet, looking around the room of powdered and primped noblewomen, most of whom seemed to be studiously trying to catch his eye, he could find nothing that appealed to him in the slightest.

They could be amusing if he was in mind for a little kissing in the moonlight, but even there he had to beware lest they assume too much interest on his part and begin to cling possessively. Some of the men had made comments suggesting how lucky he was to be in a position to have any woman he wanted, but it was not so enviable a thing as they supposed. While he might indulge in a few pleasant kisses, he had no intention of bedding any of them and risking an irate father with a pregnant daughter in tow. Even if such concerns could be ignored, it was more difficult for him to turn away from wanting what his parents had. They had waited literally years to be together, never seeking solace in another. Somehow he could not bring himself to wantonly indulge in women while awaiting a special someone to come along.

Taking another swallow of wine, he sighed. Elfwine had made some good suggestions about finding such a woman for himself, but it seemed unlikely anything could come of it in the near future. In the meantime, it was difficult to stay interested in engaging in pointless posturing at these gatherings. Smile. Bow. Be charming. Flatter. Insincerely woo, if he desired a kiss. Then return to his cold room, alone and with empty arms. No one to tease him, to touch him lovingly, to brush his hair back from his face, to cheer his victories and console his disappointments. Elfwine was a lucky man to have found that so young.

Lest this morose mood completely overwhelm him, he set down his goblet and pushed himself erect. A lively dance might at least distract him momentarily.

Several dances later, he paused for another goblet of wine and to catch his breath. His eyes wandered the room once more, and lit upon Dariel and Elfwine talking with Luthiel. Elfwine's cousin was indeed fair; there was no question of that. Perhaps because she was the Steward's daughter, he had always considered her somewhat off-limits to him, but Elfwine's mention that she might make him a suitable match caused him to rethink that belief. He very much doubted either his parents or hers would object to such a union, and she was well-schooled in court protocol, though privately more relaxed than most noblewomen. Yes, perhaps he should get to know Luthiel better…see if he could tolerate her more than these other women.

With that thought in mind, he made his way across the hall, but before he reached them, Luthiel had accepted a dance with another gentleman. Dariel moved away from her betrothed, and Eldarion came to stand by Elfwine. His eyes followed Luthiel around the dance floor and he observed, "You are correct, my friend. Your cousin is becoming quite an attractive woman, though yet a bit young. Still, I will not hold that against her!"

Elfwine cast a sideways glance at him, then commented, "She _is_ attractive, as well as beloved by both her brother and cousins. Do not think you may treat her with your usual callous manner toward women, and not have us…take offense."

Eldarion was a bit startled by the warning, though he supposed he should not have been. Other brothers and cousins might not dare to challenge his behavior toward their female relatives, but it would not be so if he approached Luthiel. With a reassuring grin, that did not accomplish its purpose, he answered, "Do not worry! I will be an utter gentleman!"

His companion gave a dubious snort, and replied, "I will believe _that_ when I see it! Still, Luthiel can take care of herself should you get out of line when none of us are around to deal with you." He chuckled knowingly, and Eldarion's eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering what exactly Elfwine was not bothering to tell him.

Shrugging it off, convinced he would be successful in this venture as in everything else, he took another swallow of wine and then set it aside as Luthiel came to join them. Before she could even catch her breath, he smiled charmingly at her and requested, "Will you dance the next with me, Luthiel?"

There was the slightest hesitation in her manner, which he did not understand, but she reached for the wine Elfwine was holding, took a few sips and then nodded her consent, "Thank you, my lord."

With a laugh, he told her, "Call me Eldarion, Luthiel. We are friends, are we not?"

She seemed unsure of his warm behavior and glanced at Elfwine questioningly, but her cousin merely shrugged and tried to look innocent. That made her even more suspicious of this sudden interest on the part of Gondor's heir.

He took her hand and led her onto the floor, and a moment later they began the dance movements. At first, they did not speak, but then as they moved together for a time, he began a conversation. "You are truly lovely this evening, Luthiel. I cannot imagine why I have not noticed your beauty before this."

Mildly, she responded, "Thank you, Eldarion. You are very kind to say so." He was not the first man to flatter her. Though she had turned seventeen only a few months ago, there had been eager suitors pursuing her since she was fifteen. Her parents had made it clear they would not allow her to marry before the age of twenty, a fact for which she was rather grateful. She could not truthfully say that any of the suitors had particularly appealed to her, and her parents rule on the matter was a convenient excuse to keep them well at bay.

She realized she had become lost in her thoughts and had not been listening to Eldarion as he chattered on. However, he did not seem to have detected her inattention, she wryly noted. As she now took in his words, it became apparent why – his discourse was designed to impress her with his many accomplishments, and he was so wrapped up in admiring them himself he had not yet realized her reaction was decidedly less appreciative.

To Luthiel's vast amusement, the dance stretched on without her saying much of anything, and Eldarion being blissfully unaware of that fact. Just as the dance was ending, he finished and looked at her somewhat expectantly. She supposed this was where she was meant to swoon over him with great fervor, but she could not bring herself to play that game. With an almost bored countenance, she smiled pleasantly as the dance concluded, gave him a curtsy and said, "I thank you for the dance, Eldarion. If you will excuse me, I think I need to rest my feet a bit now."

She started to turn away from him, ignoring the incredulous, and annoyed, expression on his face, when he caught her arm and suggested, "Perhaps you would care for a walk, to get some fresh air?"

She appeared to consider this, then shook her head, "No, I do not think so. But thank you for the offer." She pulled her arm free and moved away before he could comment again, making an effort not to let a smirk take over her face as it threatened. He really was so very full of himself!

For several moments, Eldarion was too stunned by her behavior to do anything other than remain where he stood on the dance floor, but as the next tune began playing, he hastily moved off, now in a decidedly foul mood. Even though the evening was still young, he reached the conclusion he had had enough for one night. They would be leaving early on the morrow, and he might as well turn in. Sleep would likely prove more worthwhile than remaining here any longer. But even as he made his exit, he could not entirely set aside his aggravation with Luthiel. He did not like being rejected, or losing. This wasn't over yet.

xxxxx

If Eldarion had hoped to use the journey to Edoras as an opportunity to woo Luthiel, he had misjudged the matter. She seemed to be aware of his attempts to catch her alone, and she was proving quite adept at avoiding allowing it. Even riding with Elfwine and Dariel did not work, as she seemed to always find an excuse to be elsewhere. He very much suspected that his sister and Elfwine were amused by his lack of success but, to their credit, they refrained from either showing it or speaking of it.

During one of the few times Eldarion did not attempt to impose himself on their company, Dariel quietly asked her friend, "So, have any young men caught your eye yet? I have seen the great interest they show in you, but I have not noticed any partiality on your part."

Elfwine listened silently as she exclaimed with frustration, "Hardly! I suppose since I am still three years away from being of marriageable age, it does not matter much, but it is…vexing. Some pant after me like dogs pursuing a bitch in heat, fawning endlessly over me and behaving as though I am incapable of so much as feeding myself. Others spend much time explaining their fine pedigrees to me as if I was selecting breeding stock. And some do not seem to wish me to know much of anything about them, yet be willing to accept them anyway. Few seem interested in what I am like, what my thoughts are, what I choose to do with my life. Apparently my sole ambition is supposed to be to marry one of them, and continue being with child the remainder of my days, popping out sons on a yearly basis! But the worst of the lot are those who expect me to be as impressed with them as they are with themselves! Do they truly believe I care to listen for hours on end to them waxing eloquent about how wonderful they think themselves to be?"

Dariel chuckled and then prompted, "Like my brother?"

With the merest hesitation, Luthiel answered honestly, "You know I like Eldarion well enough, but what has gotten into him of late? Why is he pursuing me all of a sudden? And someone ought to tell him that conceit is _not_ the way to win my heart, if that is his intent!"

Feeling he should stick up for his friend, Elfwine interjected, "It is not entirely his fault he is so self-assured, Luthiel. Things have always come too easily for him, and over time he has begun to expect it. But he is a good man inside, and with the right woman, he could be even better."

Luthiel eyed him in surprise, asking, "Are you trying to play matchmaker, cousin? Because if you are, you waste your time! With marriage several years off, if Eldarion wishes me to consider him he will have to make quite a few changes in his manner. I do not intend to raise any children until _after_ I am married!"

Dariel and Elfwine burst into laughter at her depiction of Eldarion. They could not in all honesty say her assessment was far off the mark, though. Just as Elfwine had warned, Eldarion had much he would have to alter in order to interest a worthwhile woman.

xxxxx

One thing was certain – the people of Rohan did know how to celebrate, Eldarion decided. Especially when the heir to the throne was getting married. The dances in the Golden Hall were far less formal than the rigid sort they held in Minas Tirith, and there were many fine looking ladies more than willing to accept his attention. New blood was definitely a good thing, he concluded. There was only one problem – Luthiel.

It was still a thorn in his side that she resisted his charms at every turn, and it was difficult for him to concentrate on the other ladies when he would catch a glimpse of her across the room. Not once was there any indication that she wasn't having a wonderful time _not _being in his company.

It took a couple of days, but finally one afternoon he caught her wandering down near the practice field, and fell in beside her. With a little effort, he was able to steer her toward the area where some men were practicing archery and, as he had anticipated, upon spotting him, they had urged him to join them. Eagerly, he took this opportunity to show Luthiel that his bragging was not without merit.

It did not take long for him to best all of the others with his prowess. The Rohirrim men stood congratulating Eldarion on his skill with a bow, and he preened importantly in front of Luthiel. Less than impressed, she asked sweetly, "May I try shooting an arrow?"

The men eyed her in amusement, but with an air of benevolence, Eldarion told her, "Certainly, my sweet! Here, use this bow. Would you like me to show you how to hold it?" The men snickered, each knowing full well that such an offer was usually made to a lady in an effort to get more friendly with her than propriety normally allowed.

"Oh, that will not be necessary," she assured him. "After all, my father is a great archer. He has introduced me to the bow before this." Luthiel stepped away from his reaching arms and strung an arrow in the bow. Taking careful aim, she took a deep steadying breath and then released her shot. To everyone's shock but hers, it split Eldarion's arrow down the middle.

While the men stood gaping wordlessly at what was thought to be an impossible shot, Luthiel smiled innocently, fighting to hold back a smirk, and told them, "My! That was fun! I can see why you men like to do this." With a flip of her hair, she turned on her heel and called over her shoulder as she hurried off, "Please excuse me. I am expected back at Meduseld now."

Eldarion gritted his teeth in annoyance, but managed to say amiably, "I do believe the lady was holding out on us about her skill, gentlemen. Apparently her father taught her more than she let on." Handing the bow to the nearest man, he added, "I should be returning also. Thank you for the sport, my friends. Until later." He turned and moved away quickly before his anger became evident.

Luthiel had done that on purpose – showed him up in front of the men. He was beginning to think she wasn't nearly so appealing as he had once thought. Her beauty was undeniable, but her frosty attitude toward him and her sly snubs were starting to wear on his nerves. He certainly had no reason to put up with that, no matter how attractive a woman she was. But even as he thought that, some part of him rebelled at losing, at letting her win. He could have anything he wanted, and he would have her. He would make her beg him to love her, if it was the last thing he did.

By the time he reached the Golden Hall, preparations were almost complete for the evening's feast. It was clear he needed to hurry if he was to clean up before the festivities, and he quickly made for his chamber. When he returned, the guests were arriving and being seated. Luthiel stood across the hall, chatting with his sister Dariel and Queen Lothiriel. He watched her with lidded eyes. There was no mistaking how beautiful she was – the dress she wore tonight fit just right so as to accent her womanly shape. He rubbed his chin in bemusement. Tonight…tonight he would claim a kiss from those alluring lips, and then she would be his. That happy thought restored his usual cocky grin to his face, and a moment later when she looked in his direction, he gave her an amiable nod. He was rewarded with her eyes narrowing in suspicion, but she turned away as if disinterested.

Supper was served, and he spent an enjoyable time talking with Elfwine and Theomund. Even so, he was glad when the tables were finally pushed back for dancing. He prowled the perimeter of the Golden Hall, keeping a close eye on Luthiel's activities. He was certain she knew he was watching, and making a tremendous effort not to be unnerved by it. _'Soon, my pretty…'_

Eventually, as he had noticed was her habit, she slipped outside for some cool air. Stealthily he followed, and when he was certain she was alone and out of sight of the guards, he stepped from the shadows and slipped his arms around her waist from behind, bringing his lips to her neck. Thoughtfully, she was wearing her hair up tonight, making a perfect target of that lovely, creamy throat.

But a moment later, he let out a howl of pain and released her. She had brought her right foot back and stepped down hard on his instep. It almost felt as though she had broken a bone or two. "Oh, my lord," she exclaimed with false sincerity, "I am so sorry! How clumsy of me! I will go and fetch a healer at once." And with those words and a smirk on her face, she brushed past him back into the hall, leaving him leaning against the wall and rubbing his foot.

Some time later, Dariel found her brother sitting in a darkened corner of the room, glaring at the festivities around him.

"Why are you sitting by yourself and sulking, brother?" Dariel asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. Eldarion sulking usually meant he had not gotten his way in something.

"I am not sulking," he petulantly replied, his tone belying his words.

"Then what do you call it, sitting by yourself at a party, out of sight of others, with a disgruntled look upon your face?" she retorted.

He gave a sigh, "I am just…annoyed." Reaching over, he relieved her of her goblet of wine, and drank it down in one swallow. "However, I think it is time for me to go spread a bit of joy among the lovely ladies at this gathering!"

As he rose, Dariel said quietly, "That will not help, you know."

He turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"You know very well that much of the reason Luthiel wants nothing to do with you is because of your reputation among the ladies. Going off and behaving in a caddish fashion even more will not argue your case that you are worth her time and trouble." She hesitated, then added, "Elfwine warned you this might happen. Why do you persist? If you truly are interested in Luthiel and want to court her, you must behave in a manner that will encourage her to think fondly of you."

Eldarion's jaw tightened, but he gave no response. Instead, after a moment, he turned on his heel and strode quickly away.

Dariel sighed in frustration. Her brother's abundant self-esteem was being sorely vexed by his failure to win Luthiel's heart in a single try, but she could not blame the girl for refusing him. For too long, women had fallen at his feet, eager to be admired by him. He did not know the proper way to treat a woman or, if he knew, he did not make use of that knowledge. If he ever hoped to have a woman truly love him, he was going to have to humble himself and learn to behave far better than this. No woman worth having would want him as he presently was.

_**Elfwine/Dariel married March, 22 IV; Luthiel would have just turned 17 (b. early 5 IV)**_

_**in 22 IV: Eomer, 51; Lothiriel, 43; Eldarion & Elboron, 22; Elfwine, 21; Dariel, 20; Luthiel, 17; Theodwyn, 14; Theomund, 12; Morwen, 8**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: In case you are trying to place this story, in New Beginnings, which took place in Jul 21 IV, Elfwine and Eldarion discussed the latter's marital prospects. This story opened in March 22 IV, just before Elfwine and Dariel are married.**_

_**Also, I know there were votes for Eldarion to hook up with a Haradrim woman, and I considered it, but I was just too lazy to go that route! It would have required doing a whole backstory and creating a culture for her, and I just wasn't prepared to go to that much trouble, particularly since Eldarion is a "secondary" character in the Elfwine Chronicles. (Plus, I had already sort of hit upon this idea of Luthiel and kind of wanted to go with it.) However, that does leave the door wide open for anyone else inclined to create such a story...**_

**Détente**

**Chapter 2**

The next few days at Edoras were not pleasant for Eldarion, and Luthiel wasn't enjoying them much either, always being on her guard for whatever he might pull next. Even so, Elfwine and Dariel's wedding was beautiful, and Luthiel could not hold back tears of joy for her friend and cousin. They deserved each other and the happiness they had found. It bothered her that she might never find such herself, but she could not begrudge it to those she cared about. Against her will, her eyes flicked to Eldarion, and she was surprised to see him watching her with a strange expression. She had always rather liked him, even imagining as a girl that she would grow up and marry the handsome prince, but that was before he became so insufferably full of himself. It wasn't that he was a bad person, and normally he was very kind and considerate, but he simply did not seem to grasp that his conceit was a detriment to any woman developing fond feelings for him.

The unspoken battle between Eldarion and Luthiel continued for the remainder of their visit in Rohan and on the trip home. Luthiel was more than a little relieved to finally be able to escape him by returning to Emyn Arnen. Though most of her family was presently staying in Minas Tirith, she did not object to being at home alone, and she rather enjoyed the peace after the nerve-racking outing.

Unfortunately, it did not last long. Elboron elected to come home a week later, and it turned out Eldarion had wangled an invitation to accompany him. Luthiel was immediately on her guard, but over the next few days she could not fail to notice Eldarion holding back. She could tell he still had something of an interest in her, but he was not so persistent in approaching her, nor so irritatingly puffed up when he did. She found she was actually rather enjoying this visit far more than she had their proximity during the wedding festivities for her cousin.

As a result of his improved behavior, Luthiel agreed to go riding with him one morning when Elboron was otherwise occupied. The woods of Ithilien were as familiar to her as her own home, and she enjoyed showing them off to anyone willing to appreciate them. While Eldarion had always considered Ithilien the true garden spot of Gondor, most of the time he found his gaze wandering back to the equally natural beauty of his companion.

After awhile, she began to be aware of his distracted attention, and decided to shift his focus away from her. With a shout of challenge, she told him, "See if you can keep up with me, your highness!" Immediately, she wheeled her mare and crashed off down a narrow trail.

Eldarion flung his horse after Luthiel, determined not to let her best him. But she was a skilled horsewoman, as well as intimately familiar with the woods of Ithilien. Her laughter drifted back to him as they raced through the forest, and it spurred him to press his horse faster. Ahead of him, he saw her horse leap a fallen tree, and he prepared himself to follow.

The next thing he knew he was tumbling painfully across the ground through the scrub brush. Finally coming to a stop, he lay breathing hard and not daring to move. After a moment, he tentatively began an examination of his body for injuries, wincing sharply when he tried to move his right arm.

Luthiel apparently had become aware of his fall, and was doubling back to check on him, to his considerable embarrassment. _Why did these mishaps only occur in her presence?_

She was gazing down at him with a smirk, one hand on her hip, but then she seemed to realize the way he was holding his arm indicated an injury. Hastily she dismounted and hurried over to him. Gently she took hold of the arm and began her own examination of it. With a sigh, she sat back on her heels and gave him a contemplative look, "I think it is broken, or at least badly sprained."

He groaned in response as she considered the matter, then decisively rose, "Wait here." She moved off and found some sturdy branches that she broke to the desired length. Then, tearing strips from the hem of her gown, she used the fabric to secure the sticks along his arm and restrict its movement. Eyeing his horse and then him, she finally moved to her own mare and led her closer, "It would be better if you ride Ansul. She will not be so difficult for you to manage with one hand. I will ride your horse."

Eldarion sat staring at her, inclined to argue, but unable to think of any reasonable points to bring up. He would never be able to handle his horse while so impaired, though it concerned him to have her ride the beast instead. And, for that matter, how was he even going to be able to mount any horse without the use of his right arm.

Since she clearly was waiting for him, he decided to let the realization of their predicament come to her rather than bother voicing it. To his surprise, she dropped the horse's reins, and moved him into position. Leaning down she lifted his foot and got it into the stirrup and then gestured for him to catch hold of the saddle with his left hand.

"Luthiel, this is not going to work…" he began, but she moved behind him anyway.

"Yes, it will. Do what you can and I will help."

He sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to endure too much pain before she finally recognized the impossibility of what they were attempting. Even so, he reached up and tried to haul himself into the saddle. He could feel her hands on his hips trying to boost him, but it was an awkward position and he wasn't making much progress.

She finally saw that there was no way to do this nicely and, pressing her hands firmly on his seat, she heaved him upward. Once he was partially off the ground, she had to struggle to keep him from falling back on her, but he leaned forward and his weight finally tilted him over the saddle. There was nothing graceful about the mounting, but at least he was in the saddle.

Luthiel was rather surprised that Eldarion didn't make a rude comment about where she had placed her hands; he even seemed to be blushing slightly. She pretended not to notice and handed him the reins, then went to mount his horse. He watched her settle into the saddle and warned, "Be careful, Luthiel. That animal is a menace! I do not wish to see you hurt."

She grinned at him, saying, "Perhaps Elfwine is right and you need to obtain a Rohirric horse that is more dependable!" Then she added reassuringly, "Do not worry. I may be Gondorian by birth, but Rohirric blood flows in my veins. I can handle the likes of this beast. I will probably have him better in hand than you ever did!"

Despite the boastful tone of her words, Eldarion did not think she had intended them to be. She was merely confident in her horse-handling abilities. By the time they reached the stables, he was forced to grudgingly concede that his horse was better behaved under her than he had ever known the animal to be.

Quietly he observed, "Perhaps it is not so much a case of my needing a Rohirric horse, as my horse needing a better rider."

To his surprise, Luthiel blushed at the implied compliment. "You are not a bad rider, Eldarion, though the Rohirrim could teach you things to improve your skills. However, there is no mistaking this is a challenging animal to ride, and he requires a rider's full attention. Elfwine is right – you would be better served with a Rohirric horse that works with you rather than against you."

With the help of several stable hands, they were able to get him out of the saddle without causing him too much pain. A rider was dispatched to town to fetch the healer while Luthiel got him inside. She led him to the library to await aid, and had a servant bring them something to eat in the meantime. For some reason, she suddenly felt awkward with him, and it appeared he was equally ill at ease. Both were grateful to be interrupted, first by the trays of food and then by the healer.

Fortunately, it turned out the elbow was twisted and sprained, but it was not broken. The healer bound it securely, instructing Luthiel on how to do it again if necessary, and then left some herbs to be prepared in a tea to ease his discomfort.

Eldarion found it downright humiliating that she was having to assist him in eating, but he was clumsy with his left hand. Suddenly he had a better appreciation for what Elfwine had suffered.

When they had finally made it through the meal, Eldarion admitted that he very much wanted to lay down for awhile. Luthiel walked him to his room, and sent for a servant to help him with his clothing and washing. He stared after her in silence as she left.

xxxxx

Luthiel did not see much of Eldarion for the next month. He had returned to Minas Tirith two days after the accident, and she had remained behind. She found he drifted into her thoughts more than she would have anticipated. The ten days or so he had spent at Emyn Arnen had shown a different Eldarion.

She had always known him to be a friendly, amusing person, so that did not truly surprise her, but perhaps it was his changed behavior with her. She had the distinct impression he was still interested in pursuing her, but it was clear that his tactics had changed.

The trouble was, she couldn't be sure what that meant. Was he truly different? Had he finally realized how offensive his arrogance was and humbled himself a bit? Somehow she couldn't quite believe that, but neither could she think of another explanation for what she had witnessed.

In some ways, she was curious to see him again when she at last joined her family in the city. Now perhaps she could get a better sense of what he was thinking, and intending.

She wasn't sure if she was relieved or astonished to find him still rather subdued. He continued to flirt with just about everything in a skirt, she noticed at the next dance, but somehow he was…changed. And it bothered her that she couldn't quite put her finger on how.

Little altered in their situation over the next few months. Luthiel encountered Eldarion regularly, but he did not go out of his way to approach her, and most of their interaction involved the both of them spending time with Elboron. It wasn't clear to Luthiel whether it was her brother's presence or his own choice that had Eldarion treating her like a friend once more, but eventually she accepted it and began to relax with him again.

June brought a visit from the recently wed couple, when Elfwine and Dariel journeyed to Minas Tirith to visit her family. Luthiel realized how much she had missed Dariel. The two had been close, largely due to the circumstances of their birth that set them apart from so many others. Added to that was their different mindset about people and life. With each other, they knew they had someone who would understand anything they might confide, and each had relied on that shared assurance.

Eldarion was pleased to see his sister looking well also, and as much in love as ever, though he had hardly expected to find her otherwise. Dariel had loved Elfwine almost from their earliest acquaintance, as he had loved her. Eldarion wasn't certain he believed in love at a single sighting, but the two of them came very close to that. To the best of his knowledge, neither had ever wavered in their fondness for the other, or shown interest in anyone else.

And their presence caused him further pangs of envy. He had tried to do as Elfwine had instructed, and behave in a more gentlemanly way around Luthiel. He knew she was more relaxed around him now than when he had first begun pursuing her so energetically. What he was not sure of was whether or not he was any closer to winning her affections than he had been before. She seemed to like him better this way, but there was no indication of any particular regard beyond that of a friend. And, gradually, he had begun to realize he very much did not want to fail in this.

The next dance, held in honor of the visitors, was something Eldarion had been looking forward to attending. It would provide yet another opportunity to seek Luthiel's approval, and hopefully even afford him a few dances with her. As it turned out, it proved instead to be one of the most painful experiences of his life.

For some reason, there seemed to be an increased interest in Luthiel at this gathering. More than once, Eldarion had started toward her to procure a dance, only to have someone else reach her first and have to watch her disappear into the crowd. Worse yet, was that she seemed to be so thoroughly enjoying herself that she did not even notice he was present, much less had not danced with her.

Well before the dance concluded, he left the hall, unwilling to watch her from a distance any longer. He had been dangerously close, more than once, to charging onto the floor and forcing her partner to maintain a more proper demeanor with her. He had been amazed that neither Elboron nor Elfwine had done anything about it, though perhaps neither had noticed. While he well knew that Luthiel was quite capable of discouraging someone attempting to be overly friendly against her wishes, it still rankled him to have to watch and do nothing. And she had not seemed to object; that was the most annoying part. His advances might be unwelcome, but not all gentlemen shared that distinction.

Gondor's Steward did not miss the departure of Eldarion from the dance. He had been observing the young man for some time, noticing in particular the way his eyes followed Luthiel. It had been evident during the events surrounding Elfwine's marriage that Eldarion had chosen to pursue his daughter, as many a young man before him had, and to Faramir's discerning eyes it was equally clear that Luthiel was less than impressed with his efforts.

Yet tonight was different. There had been hurt in the man's eyes as he watched Luthiel from afar, and longing. Faramir well knew of Eldarion's not-so-savory reputation for meaningless, flirtatious behavior with ladies, and he had not relished the idea of his pursuing Luthiel. When he had voiced his concerns to Eowyn, she had seemed amused by it. His wife had assured him that Luthiel was very capable of fending off the advances of any young man who did not find favor with her. While he knew that to be true, and believed his daughter mature beyond her years, there was still the worrisome detail of who precisely she was rebuffing this time.

On the one occasion he had brought the 'chase' to King Elessar's attention, his monarch had merely seemed entertained by it, apparently thinking it no more serious than any previous to it. Perhaps sensing Faramir's concern, however, he assured his Steward that Eldarion was on his own in this matter. If he got out of line and Luthiel found it necessary to defend herself against his persistence, Eldarion would find his father completely unwilling to intervene on his behalf. Luthiel was a worthy choice of companion, but his son would have to win her heart on his own.

xxxxx

The next day found Eldarion in a foul mood. It did not improve when, over dinner, he learned that Luthiel was to spend the next day browsing the marketplace with a young nobleman. Shortly after this was discovered, Eldarion excused himself, without finishing his meal, and headed for the stable. He could not stand to stay in the city a moment longer.

A near-breakneck ride to the Anduin did nothing to ease the emotions roiling inside him. For several long moments, he had an almost uncontrollable urge to fling himself into the river, but realized he was far too good a swimmer to be able to drown that easily.

Grumpily he sat down on a fallen tree close to the riverbank, and picked up a dead branch. He had been there only a few minutes when he heard hoofbeats approaching. He knew there were enough soldiers scattered around the vicinity that it was unlikely anyone had followed him to make sure he was safe.

The rider dismounted and moved to stand silently behind Eldarion.

"Do not say it!" Eldarion snapped, seeming to know who had joined him without looking up.

Elfwine suppressed a slight grin and took a seat on the log beside his friend, replying, "I was not going to."

"Good. I am not in the mood to hear it."

They sat in silence for several long minutes, watching Eldarion gouge furrows in the dirt with the branch he held. At length, Eldarion rubbed his face with one hand and admitted quietly, "I thought love would come easily for me – like everything else in my life. I suppose the difference is that love involves another person, with their own thoughts and feelings, and not just my own natural abilities or developed skills."

He lapsed into silence again, and Elfwine was surprised at how astute his observation was. It was easy to forget, sometimes, with Eldarion's irreverent manner, that he was really quite intelligent and aware.

"May I ask you something?" Elfwine inquired.

His friend threw him a quick sidelong glance, then nodded reluctantly.

"Do you truly care for Luthiel, or is she just another conquest to be made? Do you want her because you love her, or because you cannot have her?"

Abruptly, Eldarion rose and moved several paces away. Finally, he said self-mockingly, "Had you asked that a sennight ago, in all honesty I would have had to say the latter. The great irony of it now, though, is that I have come to realize my feelings run deeper."

He turned to eye his Rohirric friend and asked, "Does that shock you? That I have learned to love? Or is it just amusing that I have made such a mess of it? And likely got what I deserved."

Elfwine rose and moved to stand before him, answering, "I do not find it amusing that you are hurting, but neither can I condone the way you have treated Luthiel."

Eldarion raised pain-filled eyes to look at him, then nodded his acceptance of the censure.

"However," Elfwine continued, "I do not think Luthiel is so indifferent to you as she pretends. I think this whole affair is hurting her as well. Perhaps now you are willing to start fresh, and make amends?"

A flicker of hope ran through Eldarion, and he gazed at the other man cautiously, "Do you truly believe there might yet be a chance to convince her I am not hopeless?"

Elfwine gave him a teasing grin, "That depends entirely on you! I am not certain just how well you are even capable of behaving! But, then, this time, the inducement is great!"

xxxxx

Elfwine was surprised when King Elessar summoned him, but having married the man's daughter, he was less intimidated by it than he might otherwise have been. Responding promptly, he made his way to the king's study and was admitted almost immediately.

As Elfwine approached, Elessar turned to gaze at him. Quietly, he observed, "I seem to recall, when you were just fifteen years and my family visited Rohan, that I was repeatedly thanking you for your attentiveness to the well-being of my children. It would appear that your concern has not flagged over the years, and I feel I must again offer my gratitude. My son is a fine young man, but hardship can humble a man as nothing else can. I have been able to give him everything but that. He is fortunate to have a friend such as you to stand by him in his foibles, and help him get his life in order."

Elfwine flushed red with embarrassment, murmuring, "I have only tried to be a good friend to him as he has been to me, my lord."

Elessar grinned and moved forward to grasp his shoulder, chuckling as he said, "Perhaps! But I very much suspect Eldarion gets the better end of the deal! I think he requires more looking after than you do!"

He gestured for Elfwine to sit, and took a chair next to the one Elfwine occupied. "You followed him after dinner?" Though phrased as a question, Elfwine knew it was not truly so.

He nodded, "Yes. I could tell he was upset."

"About Luthiel?"

For an instant, Elfwine hesitated revealing anything of what Eldarion had shared with him, but then decided it might be best that his father know, not to mention he was fairly certain it was not news to the king. "Yes. It would seem after all his chasing her, and coming up short, he has discovered that he truly wants her."

"And what of Luthiel? Do you know her thoughts and wishes in the matter?"

Again Elfwine paused, but then answered, "Only conjecture. Dariel may know more than I do. Luthiel was annoyed by his posturing early on, but I think more recently, since he has been better behaved, that she has been a bit more inclined to consider him."

Elessar pensively pondered what he had said, then commented, "I am not surprised that he finds the daughter of Eowyn to be so challenging. In many ways, I might have expected her to be one of the few women who could appeal to him for that very reason. Arwen and I would not be at all displeased with the match, but I must hope he is able to earn her love. He has much to overcome in that regard. Faramir will not allow her to marry for a few more years yet – wisely so. Perhaps by the time it is possible, he will be ready for her – if she will have him."

_**Ansul – wind gift; Roduin - noble river**_

_**Elfwine/Dariel married March, 22 IV; Luthiel would have just turned 17 (b. early 5 IV)**_

_**in 22 IV: Eomer, 51; Lothiriel, 43; Eldarion & Elboron, 22; Elfwine, 21; Dariel, 20; Luthiel, 17; Theodwyn, 14; Theomund, 12; Morwen, 8**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Gee, not too many of you want to venture a description of the guys! Only 4 of you have made any suggestions. Looks like I'm on my own with this one. It could take awhile. (LothirielofRohan suggested "hot" for all 4 of the guys, but while that is accurate, I pointed out to her that it didn't generate much of a storyline!)**_

**Détente**

**Chapter 3**

When Elfwine and Dariel returned to Edoras a fortnight later, matters were still unsettled. Eldarion continued to watch Luthiel from afar, completely at a loss as to how to win her. She was so utterly outside his experience that he found himself floundering most of the time he was in her presence. Before they departed, Elfwine recommended, "Stop trying to woo her and just be her friend. Let it build from there. Give her a chance to like you first."

And so he had, month after month. Slowly, the results were encouraging. Now, whenever there was a dance, she expected him to seek her out at least once, if not more, and she always reserved time for him. She laughed more when she was with him, and took to teasing him relentlessly. At first, he thought he could do very well without that, but over time, he came to realize how much he enjoyed it when she poked at him. Perhaps because he felt absolutely certain it was not malicious, and because it reflected how well she seemed to know him, he found it a pleasing occurrence.

By the time March arrived, Luthiel was eighteen years, Elfwine and Dariel had been wed a year and Eldarion joined Faramir's family on a visit to Rohan. Even more than spending time with Luthiel at Minas Tirith, he enjoyed being away from the city. There was less to distract her, like other men seeking her favor, and it felt deliciously pleasant to have her practically all to himself, her parents notwithstanding.

Talk had never been something he did with women. He focused primarily on their appearance and let it go at that, yet he had come to realize that Luthiel was not only beautiful, but intelligent. To his surprise, she had a fondness for healing, like her mother. It seemed incongruous, considering her skills with a bow and her expertise at riding, for her to be so intrigued by such a predominantly indoor activity. In fact, that was the problem she had with healing as an occupation. She enjoyed being outdoors so very much, that it was difficult for her to endure the idea of spending long hours inside on a beautiful day.

It was also on this jaunt to Edoras that Eldarion finally learned the secret to her skill with a bow. The subject of her incredible shot had come up, and he had congratulated Faramir on what he had taught his daughter. Faramir laughed and told him, "I was skilled, in my day, Eldarion, but I fear I cannot take credit for that feat of Luthiel's. Legolas is the culprit there. He has been a frequent visitor to our home whenever he is in Ithilien, and once he recognized Luthiel's aptitude with a bow, he was pleased to work with her during his visits. At this point, I would honestly have to say her skill is far greater than mine ever was."

As Luthiel was also skilled with a sword, Eldarion ventured to invite her to practice with him during their journey, and to his immense surprise, he discovered he did not mind when she bested him. At least, unlike many others, she gave it her best effort and challenged him. Too many men preferred to go easy on him and make sure he won, rather than risk causing him any embarrassment. He doubted that most of them could beat him, even at their best, but it was still annoying that they didn't at least attempt it. Certainly he could not hope to get better if he already surpassed everyone else's skill. Luthiel was even willing to share some of the tips Legolas had given her, and he could tell her guidance much improved his control and range in archery.

Eldarion's main purpose in visiting Rohan, aside from spending time with Luthiel, was to obtain a horse. He had reached the conclusion it was wise to give in to admonishments from both Elfwine and Luthiel on the matter. Once again, he discovered Luthiel's knowledge exceeded his own. She clearly knew horseflesh, particularly Rohirric horseflesh. However, he could hardly bristle at her greater talent when it meant spending considerable amounts of time with her, looking over prospective animals and taking them out for a ride to see how they suited.

Seeing his best friend again, visiting with his sister and spending copious hours in Luthiel's company made for an excellent excursion from Eldarion's perspective. He was sorry when they finally arrived back at Minas Tirith, knowing he would see far less of the girl than before.

xxxxx

While things were moving slowly between the two of them, Eldarion had begun to believe that Luthiel was developing a fondness for him that might eventually lead to more. Comfortable in that thought, it stunned him when she began accepting the attentions of a young nobleman of the city named Roduin, and spending time with him also.

For nearly a fortnight, it almost seemed as if they were doing something together nearly every day, and at the two dances held during that time, they danced with one another frequently. Even though Luthiel still treated Eldarion warmly, he began to wonder if he was mistaken in thinking that she would ever truly consider him a possible choice for a husband.

The crushing blow came one night, late in the evening. Luthiel had been having a fine time dancing, and whenever she was on the floor, even if Eldarion had another partner, he could not keep his eyes from straying to follow her. Sitting out a few, to catch his breath, and because Luthiel was occupied and she was really the only one he cared to dance with, he suddenly found himself overhearing a most unwelcome conversation.

Roduin had procured some wine and stood talking with a friend, unaware of Eldarion's presence nearby. "We will be wed before the year is out," he bragged with easy assurance.

His friend remarked, "I had thought Lord Faramir would not let her marry for another two years."

Roduin shook his head reprovingly. "That was merely a rumor to discourage unwelcome suitors. He will not stand in the way of his daughter's happiness, I am certain."

Eldarion's jaw tightened and he stared unseeingly at the floor. She had chosen, and it was not him. The realization was like a blow, and he hastily set down his wine goblet and stumbled outside before his emotions overtook him. He knew she had never made any declarations of love to him, and he should not have automatically expected that she eventually would, but it had seemed so very much like they had a chance together. Without his notice, his mind had become convinced she would one day be his wife, and that in their union he would find the same happiness he had seen in other couples. Now all that was lost, and he was as alone as he had ever been.

He was startled by a soft voice in the darkness, "Eldarion? Are you there?"

_Why had she followed him? Did she not realize how it would torment him?_ Struggling for the composure he had mastered as Gondor's heir, he straightened and wrestled his features into impassiveness, "Yes, I am here." As she drew closer, he quietly observed, "I understand that congratulations are in order." He was grateful to be able to keep his face in shadow.

"Congratulations? Of what do you speak?" She sounded truly unknowing, but then perhaps she was not aware that anyone had learned of the betrothal.

"I hear you are to wed Roduin." It surprised him how normal his voice sounded, but it was a relief that it had not betrayed him.

She laughed. "Wed Roduin? Where did you hear that?"

_Was she purposely toying with him?_ With some annoyance, he admitted, "I have just overheard him telling his friend about it."

"Indeed! So, if I understand you correctly, you are telling me that Roduin is delusional?"

His head jerked around to look at her piercingly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if he thinks we are to wed then he is very much delusional. He has not asked, and I most certainly have not consented. Nor would Father allow it for another couple of years anyway."

"He said that your father's restriction was only intended to keep away unwelcome suitors."

She laughed again. "Well, it did not work, did it? At any rate, you may save your congratulations for another time, my friend. I am not betrothed, nor do I ever intend to be with Roduin."

"But you have been spending much time with him, and seemed to enjoy his attentions," he commented, more than a little puzzled.

"I find him an amusing companion, it is true, but that does not mean I wish to marry him. And if he is spreading lies such as these, I am finding him less appealing by the moment. Besides, I do not love him and I will not marry where I do not love." Her statement was clearly her final word on the matter.

Relief flooded through Eldarion. While it did not mean she would be any more willing to accept him, at least the possibility was still there. "I am pleased," he murmured, both afraid she would hear him, and afraid she wouldn't.

She turned to eye him, her gaze studying him in a way that made him think she was reading his mind. Reaching over, she took his hand between hers, and simply held it for a long time. Then softly she replied, "You should know better than to listen to rumors."

Later, Eldarion couldn't say that he really remembered much of what had happened after that. They had remained on the terrace, talking for more than an hour, and then he had walked her back to her home. The only part of it all that stuck out in his mind was that she did not release his hand the entire time, until they parted at her door.

To Eldarion's immense satisfaction, Roduin was never again seen in close proximity to Luthiel. She readily knew how to get rid of odious suitors, and apparently he had managed to get himself on that list with his lies and bragging.

Even better, she began to spend more time with Eldarion. It was as if his feelings for her grew stronger every day, and it became increasingly difficult to resist the great temptation to attempt another kiss. Well aware that such a thing might ruin all his progress, he made certain to avoid being too much alone with her where the opportunities for such would be rife. If there was any chance at all, he did not want to destroy it now.

xxxxx

At a street festival that fall, Eldarion, Elboron and Luthiel wandered among the booths. A lovely young woman soon lured Elboron away from the others, and they continued on without him. They had eaten, played games and watched entertainment, so they decided to head for the fourth level where several dances were taking place. Both enjoyed the livelier folk dances, prevalent at such gatherings, to the more stately court dancing they so often engaged in.

Winded after several brisk tunes, they obtained goblets of wine and fell onto a bench against the wall. Comfortably silent, they sipped their wine and watched the other revelers while they caught their breath. Eldarion was taken by surprise when Luthiel laid her head against his shoulder. She had rarely been so familiar with him, always keeping him at an appropriate distance. Other than holding his hand on that one occasion, she had never displayed any outward regard for him.

Hardly daring to move lest he wake from this dream, he tilted his head down to look at her, just as she lifted her eyes to meet his. With a tender smile, her hand came up to his cheek and a moment later, she pressed her warm lips to his. They were sweet with wine, and Eldarion's senses were on overload with pleasure.

And still he did not dare respond much and risk offending her, so he let her lead the way. She turned slightly, for a better angle, and her hand slid up into his hair, pulling him closer. Unable to hold back any longer, his arm went around her as he let out a groan of desire. After what seemed almost an eternity, she finally withdrew, breathing raggedly. Teasingly, but in a rather shy manner for her, Luthiel told him, "I have been wanting to do that for some time now!"

"Do not stop on my account!" he murmured, his hand stroking her hair, hoping for a continuation.

With a laugh, she indulged him and her lips were promptly against his again. This time when they ended the kiss, they paused with their foreheads resting against each other. They sat in silence for several moments, and then she pulled back to look in his eyes. "The true reason I would never consider marrying Roduin was that I was already in love with you."

To the great surprise of them both, a tear slid down Eldarion's cheek. "As I love you," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead, and pulling her into an embrace. This victory was sweeter than any he had ever known before. Likely Faramir would still require them to wait for more than a year, until Luthiel turned twenty, but it did not matter. She loved him as he loved her. He would wait however long it took to make her his.

xxxxx

One thing Eldarion was determined to do was make it official. Even if they could not wed immediately, he still wanted a betrothal in place and have it known that he was intending to court her in earnest.

He arranged for them to meet with their fathers the next day after breakfast. Though he had known the Steward all his life, inexplicably he found he was terrified at the prospect of facing him to request his permission. A warm, knowing smile from Luthiel bolstered his courage and he cleared his throat once the four of them were alone in his father's study, "My Lord Faramir, I have come to admire your daughter Luthiel – indeed, to love her – passionately. I...I request your permission to pursue a courtship, with the view of marrying her once she is of age." He concluded and stood nervously eyeing the other man for any sign of disapproval.

Faramir studied him for a few moments, then turned to his daughter, "Do you wish to accept his suit, Luthiel?"

"I do, Father. I wish to marry him, for I love him dearly." She was rewarded for her sentiment with a squeeze of her hand by Eldarion.

Formally, Faramir turned to his king, "My lord, if you have no objections, I welcome the suit of your son for the hand of my daughter."

Elessar rubbed his chin slowly, his expression closed so as to be unreadable. Eldarion shifted uneasily. _Surely his father would not oppose this match?_ Faramir hid a smirk behind his hand. After more than twenty years with this man, he could tell when Elessar was toying with someone.

Apparently deciding not to prolong his son's misery too long, the king nodded. "Very well, Eldarion. You have my blessing to wed Luthiel," Elessar told his son, with a warm smile.

Immediately, Eldarion turned and pulled Luthiel into his arms, kissing her soundly. When he paused for breath, heedless of the spectacle he was making before their parents, he triumphantly murmured against her lips, as he gave her a devilish grin, "I knew I would make you mine eventually!"

And then he doubled over, gasping to catch his breath, from where Luthiel had punched him in the stomach.

Elessar concealed a laugh behind his hand. Yes, Eowyn's daughter would make a fine wife for his son!

THE END

3/8/06 – 3/23/06

**_A/N2: Incidentally, in Manners, which posted just before this story, I was purposely vague about relationships so as not to give away anything regarding this story. If you go back and read that story now, having read this one, you are likely to see and understand more of the relationships - at that point Eldarion and Luthiel are married; Luthiel isn't just "around" due to her father being the Steward. _**

_**Ansul – wind gift; Roduin - noble river**_

_**Elfwine/Dariel married March, 22 IV; Luthiel would have just turned 17 (b. early 5 IV)**_

_**in 22 IV: Eomer, 51; Lothiriel, 43; Eldarion & Elboron, 22; Elfwine, 21; Dariel, 20; Luthiel, 17; Theodwyn, 14; Theomund, 12; Morwen, 8**_

_**End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order (#15 came after #17, I think), but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
